You are the light, the path of my Destiny
by Akimotokurisu
Summary: Koujiro x oc. a oneshot request for oliver from quotev. { i already published it on quotev, just publishin it here.}


_**You are the light, the path of my Destiny**_

_**{A James one shot for **__**Artie Oliver Kirkland**__**}**_

_**Name: Gwen  
Age: 19  
Love interest: James (team rocket)  
family: cousin from professor Oak  
Pokemon: mudkip, minun, bulbasaur, swablu.**_

_**Team rocket, a team of people who stole others pokemon and wanted to conquer the world, under the command of Giovanni. One of them was team of three peopleactually 2 people and a pokemon, Jessie, James and meowth.**_

_**Yes, the team which could actually never was able to complete a mission before their journey through Unova region.**_

_**After many failures, team rocket was actually completing missions given to them, thus nearing to their sole goal of controlling Unova .From stealing data to precious things like meteorite from Nacrene city gym museum.**_

_**Without being caught once, they were never so sleek and so stealthy before.**_

_**Yes, the day on which they stole the meteorite piece from Nacrene city gym and museum successfully without being noticed. That's what they thought, but fate had decided something else for them.**_

_**Gwen oak, yes, granddaughter of famous professor oak and Pokemon researcher Gary oak's cousin. You could imagine how she felt to be in his brother and grandpa's shadow, even though she was elder sister. Everyone thought she would also join pokemon research field but that's not what she wanted. She wanted to be a Pokemon master, master. She wanted to prove herself. **_

_**So, she started her journey for the first time with her pokemon mudkip, minun, bulbasaur, swablu.**_

_**Swablu was a gift from her parents on her 8th birthday.**_

_**She trained very hard at home ,so that she could get stronger. On one such day while training ,she met an injured bulbasaur and took care of him. Ever since then bulbasaur was with her. She captured Mudkip on her short trip to Hoenn and minun ,when she visited Sinnoh to meet Gary.**_

_**Defeating the three brothers at Striaton gym ,she was headed towards Nacrene city gym.**_

_**The day she reached there she was late than she expected her to be.**_

_**She reached the Nacrene city gym museum to challenge Lenora.**_

_**But ,instead of finding Lenora ,she saw something else which she wasn't supposed to. **_

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

'_**I will challenge Lenora and win my second badge no matter what.**_

"_**Hey ,someone open the doorr…..ahh!"**_

"_**Hey watch where you are going Mr." I shouted at the purple head who bumped into me. He dAshed fastly to a car with a girl and a meowth. Wait , a meowth here in Unova. Well whatever. As I stepped forward I bumped into a box and fell down. A box, what does it contains? Whose it is?**_

"_**Maybe it belongs to people, who bumped into me, but they are gone and they were in such a hurry as if they have stolen something."**_

_**Hmmm …..Something is off. Maybe I should report this to officer Jenny before my match.**_

_**Meanwhile with team Rocket:**_

"_**Hey Jessie, we are the best, we stole the meteorite but we bumped in that girl. Well, leave it, where is the meteorite "James asked.**_

"_**What do you mean, you had it with you" Jessie yelled.**_

_**Meowth searched the whole car but couldn't find the box.**_

"_**What will we do now, where is the box" said meowth.**_

"_**Hey I think you dropped it when you bumped into that girl, James" Meowth said.**_

"_**Hmm... maybe you're right .Let's go back and check before anyone finds it." James said. **_

_**And they dAshed towards the museum.**_

_**Meanwhile, Gwen picked the box and before she could go report about it, Team Rocket Arrived.**_

"_**Catch her, she has the box James" Jessie yelled.**_

"_**Who are you?"asked Gwen.**_

_**By hearing the commotion outside, Ash Ketchum arrived with his friends. He had just defeated Lenora in their rematch. He saw a girl no older than 18 fighting with team rocket.**_

_**Gwen saw five people coming out of the museum.**_

_**One of them was a boy whom she had babysat when he was small, Ash Ketchum.**_

_**Ash recognized Gwen. She was like a big sister figure for him.**_

"_**Hey, team Rocket what are you doing here" Ash yelled.**_

"_**What, Team Rocket, Hmm, now it makes some sense. What are you here for, you thieves?" said Gwen.**_

"_**Just give us the bag and we will leave " said James.**_

"_**Never" said Ash.**_

"_**Hey Ash I saw them running out of museum .They bumped into me and dropped this bag. I think they are up to something big and evil".**_

_**Meowth lunged at Gwen's face and used scratch.**_

_**Gwen stumbled but caught herself.**_

_**Ash told Pikachu to use bolt tackle and team rocket went away flying before they could do anymore damage.**_

_**After everything settled down, Ash ordered Pikachu to use his bolt tackle on the box since they couldn't open it. **_

_**The box blasted open to reveal meteorite part which was kept in the museum.**_

_**Lenora rushed inside and found that the one in museum was fake. Lenora said "Ash, you and everyone can go take a stroll in city. I can handle the rest here."**_

_**Before they could go, Gwen challenged Lenora to a battle and Lenora accepted saying she would love to battle her next day.**_

_**{Time skip to end of Gwen's battle}  
**_

_**Gwen defeated Lenora. Ash and others were cheering for her. After the battle Ash called Gwen and asked her that if she wanted to travel with them. She said "I would love to but I want to train some more in Nacrene city. Maybe some other time. I hope to see you in Unova league."**_

"_**Sure, you will. And we will battle each other in finals "**_

_**Both friends shook hands and bid their goodbyes.**_

_**Everything seemed to settle down but not in James and Gwen's heart.**_

_**James was mesmerized by her beauty, her grace and the fierce look she gave him.**_

_**His heart beat increased wildly whenever he thought of her. He couldn't erase her existence from his mind. The more he tried to forget, the more he became restless day by day. The girl sure left an impression on his heart.**_

_**Gwen couldn't concentrate on training. She always seemed to think about a certain purple head. Sure he was a handsome man but she couldn't understand why she couldn't shake him off his mind.**_

_**After one of training in Nacrene city, she headed to next gym,Castelia town.**_

_**She was in a forest and sat beside a river to clear her mind. **_

'_**Why I think about him always' She thought .Her heart was beating wildly and her face grew hot. **_

_**James couldn't take it anymore and he decided to meet her again.**_

_**She was in his dreams, even when he was wide awake; she would appear in front of him and disappear the next second.**_

_**He told Jessie and meowth that he had some unfinished business and will meet them on their next mission. With that he was off to find the girl who invaded his thoughts and drive him crazy.**_

_**He reached Nacrene City and found her training at Pokemon Battle club.**_

_**He started spying on her. He even followed her to the forest. 'Why am I doing this' thought James.**_

_**Suddenly he slipped from the branch he was sitting on and face planted in front of Gwen. **_

"_**Aghhh…. Ugh" He groaned and rubbed his**_

_**head .**_

_**Gwen froze in her spot when she the boy she was thinking about,in front of her. Snapping out of her daze she yelled "what are you doing here."**_

_**She blushed madly.**_

_**James saw the girl in front of him turned red, He couldn't get his eyes off her.**_

_**She was so perfect, so beautiful just like an angel.**_

"_**Hey, are you even listening" shouted Gwen at the boy in front of her.**_

"_**I am James, who are you beautiful women"**_

'_**He called me beautiful' Gwen blushed even more.**_

"_**Whhh…yyy ssh…oul d..I I t..tell you. Were you following me .W.. what do you want" She stammered,**_

'_**Shit I am stammering'.Gwen thought.**_

_**James smirked when he saw the girl stammering and blushing madly. "If you won't tell me ,I will have to force you" Said James in a teasing tone.**_

_**He walked towards her and she backed off. When her back hit the tree,James smirked and pinned her to the tree, preventing her from escaping .Gwen's heart could burst anytime, he was so close to her.. He stroked her hair gently and leaned forward. Gwen's breathing hitched. His hot breath was hitting on her ear. His lips were so close.**_

"_**Tell me, who are you my beautiful angel" James purred in her ear. Gwen couldn't take it anymore and shrieked a little. "Gwwe.n…n o..ooaakk" .she stammered .**_

"_**Hmm ,nice name, " said James.**_

_**Before she could respond, James closed the distance between them. His lips placed onto hers .Everything seemed to stop at that moment.**_

_**Gwen was panicking in her mind 'Damn, he is kissing me ...Why but why?.ugh his lips are so soft.'**_

'_**she is so gentle ,what I am doing ? Maybe I Like her. I LIKE HER' thought James. Gwen couldn't hold back. Her hands crawled up to his back and she nestled her fingers in his hair pulling him even closer. Both of their lips moved in sync, never breaking, as if both could melt in the heat of passion.**_

'_**No this is wrong' thought Gwen and pushed James away.**_

"_**Why are you doing this, why this is wrong, this is …." Gwen was panting and shaking badly. James eyes softened and he embraced her.**_

"_**Ever since I saw you I couldn't get you off my mind. You drive me crazy and insane. All I think about is you. What do you think it is...? I …Love.. You Gwen oak" whispered James in her ear. Gwen's eyes widened. Her heart was beating madly.**_

_**She broke from the embrace and said "I also couldn't forget you .I love you too, but we can't be together .you are in a criminal organization."**_

_**James eyes widened, He didn't thought about this but he didn't want to lose his first love and replied "I will leave team rocket then"**_

"_**But what about your friend"**_

" _**I will pursue them to leave too. Jessie, meowth come out I know you were following me." Jessie and meowth followed James. And they were happy for last their friend found his true love.**_

"_**We will surrender to officer Jenny and tell everything about team rocket .after all You are our friend and I am tired of running" said Jessie .**_

_**James was happy that his friends understood him." yes we will destroy team rocket and then I will come to get you." Saying this James kissed her once more and disappeared by yelling "wait for me"**_

_**Her eyes watered "And she muttered to herself "yes I will wait for you."**_

_**After some months team rocket along with Giovanni was arrested. And their bases were destroyed. Jessie and James were released because of their contribution in bringing down Team rocket.**_

_**After Unova league Gwen returned to pallet town but there was a surprise awaiting her. The moment she entered her grandpa's lab some one hugged her from behind.**_

" _**agghh ah!" she yelled" **_

"_**Hey relax it's me. How are you my beautiful Tenshi?"**_

"_**I know that voice" **_

"_**James" she called.**_

"_**You came" her eyed watered.**_

"_**What, you thought I will never come" James puffed out his cheeks and Gwen giggled. **_

_**Both looked into each others eyes and sealed their lips in a long passionate kiss.**_

"_**Will you be my girlfriend .Gwen oak" Asked James.**_

_**His lover replied by pressing her lips to his. **_

_**He knew her answer was yes.**_

_**Gwen oak changed his life.**_

_**She was his lover, his wife, the mother of his beautiful twin daughters. **_

_**Gwen oak, her husband James, and their twin daughters were the happiest family which both the parents had never thought about that they will ever have.**_

_**Tenshi and Tricia were beloved daughters of Pokemon master Gwen Oak and Top coordinator James.**_


End file.
